


Молчание - добродетель (но только не в этом случае)

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kingsman Family, M/M, Matchmaking, Secret Santa, Translation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлина порядком достали страдающие друг о друге Гарри и Эггзи. Поэтому, под влиянием рождественского настроения, он заручается поддержкой Рокси и остальных агентов в том, чтобы свести их Короля и его Рыцаря.</p><p>Кроме того, разве весело заниматься сводничеством, если ты делаешь это не в компании секретных шпионов мирового уровня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Самое прекрасное время в году

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Knight, Holy Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344658) by [dapperyklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz). 



> Я просто влюбилась в эту работу, получилось вот это. Очень надеюсь, что вышло сохранить хотя бы часть той волшебной атмосферы, которой наполнен оригинал. Это чудесная вещь!

Есть тут одна штука.

Снова наступило самое прекрасное время в году.

Гарри Харта официально короновали Артуром, главой британского подразделения Kingsman. Гэри «Эггзи» Анвин принял титул Галахада, и этот юный светловолосый агент заставлял наставника гордиться собой с каждой новой и новой успешной миссией. И аж с того момента, как Гарри вернулся полтора года назад с пострадавшим левым глазом и мерзким шрамом на виске, Мерлин не упустил того, как Эггзи немедленно прилип к ожившему наставнику. Это вызывало у волшебника из тех. отдела ассоциации со щеночком – очаровательным, стремящимся угодить щеночком, виляющим воображаемым хвостом и высунувшим язык.

Делу никак не помогало то, что Гарри всячески потакал своему протеже. Например, его нежные улыбки и тёплые взгляды, буквально сверлящие юного Галахада каждый раз, когда они были в одной комнате, говорившие о том, что они оба будто забывали, что находятся в помещении не одни.

И лучше пусть он даже не начинает говорить комплименты, потому что _Боже_ , каждый раз, когда это случается (что подразумевает _постоянно_ ), это тошнотворное явление. Мерлин чувствует себя в эти моменты так, как будто он готов вышвырнуть его куда подальше.

Серьёзно, это уже просто приводит в ярость - то, насколько очевидны их чувства, как они ходят с душами нараспашку перед всем миром. Ещё в ярость приводит то, что они оба рассеянны, когда это касается симпатий другого.

Для успешных шпионов эти двое абсолютно невнимательны.

Финальный вердикт таков: Мерлина уже порядком тошнит от страданий его двух недогадливых друзей. Ну уж нет, с него хватит, и пора сделать что-нибудь по этому поводу прежде, чем жизнь вынудит его сбрить брови (просто потому что волосы вырывать уже неоткуда).

За восемнадцать месяцев их витаний в облаках по поводу друг друга Мерлин буквально сыт по горло Гарри и Эггзи – ага, обоими! – приходящими к нему (очевидно, поодиночке) и сетующими на то, как они по уши влюблены и слишком боятся сделать первый шаг из страха быть оттолкнутым ( _«Гарри слишком хорош для меня, Мерлин! Он никогда бы дважды не посмотрел на парнишку вроде меня»_ ) или в ужасе от перспективы быть униженным ( _«Да я ему в отцы гожусь, Мерлин! Эггзи никогда не увидит во мне ничего, кроме фигуры отца, а мои чувства к нему любые, но не отцовские»_ ).

Мерлин больше человек дела, чем слова. Нет сомнений в том, что он заботится о своих агентах. Нет сомнений и в том, что он любит своих друзей. Придерживаясь этого, получаем, что Мерлин любит Гарри и Эггзи. Он хочет для них самого лучшего, а если это значит, что нужно, чтобы оба признались друг другу в своих чувствах, то штатного волшебника ничто не остановит перед возможностью это осуществить.

Так что да, пора бы Мерлину что-то со всем этим сделать. Потому что если он прямо сейчас не пошевелится, он может побояться смерти от голосов Эггзи и Гарри, ноющих по их безответной любви.

И ему просто повезло, что сделать с этим что-нибудь он решил в начале декабря.

Согласно кингсмановской традиции, наступление декабря означало сокращение количества миссий для всех агентов и перемещение мест их проведения поближе. Порой случалась, конечно, из ряда вон выходящая операция за океаном, но обычно они все были где-то в Европе. Вот что здорово в этой договорённости, размышлял Мерлин, она ведь буквально вписана в Уставную Книгу Kingsman, и никто – даже Артур – не может ничего сделать, чтобы изменить или пренебречь этим конкретным правилом. Причина, стоящая за этим, насколько Мерлин помнит, - это возможность для каждого в Kingsman провести время с семьёй и любимыми людьми, а ещё – обеспечить безопасность всех агентов.

Меньшее, что может каждый сделать, - это окружить себя теми, кто ему дорог. Это что-то вроде напоминая что то, чем они зарабатывают на жизнь, имеет ценность только ради того, чтобы видеть любимых счастливыми и в безопасности. Нет ничего хуже для секретной службы, чем потерять агента посреди рождественских каникул. Да чёрт возьми, первый и единственный такой случай был семнадцать лет назад, когда погиб Ли Анвин, и он в то время был ещё кандидатом.

Итак, с двадцатого декабря по второе января Kingsman официально закрывался на каникулы. Довольно странно, конечно, для международной секретной службы быть недоступной каждый год по две недели, но МИ-5 и МИ-6 тоже не просто так существуют, в самом деле.

Отбросив в сторону эту мысль, Мерлин утвердил план. И да, план его был злобным. Он, конечно, был ещё в стадии разработки, но это чертовски хороший план, между нами говоря. Ему только нужна помощь Рокси. И Персиваля, и Гарета, и Тристана. 

В общем-то, для этой затеи ему понадобится весь Круглый Стол.

Потому что разве весело заниматься сводничеством в одиночку?

«Тайный Санта», - бормочет Мерлин себе под нос, пока записывает идеи в чёрный Moleskine в твёрдом переплёте. Для того, кто так хорошо разбирается в новейших технологиях, записывать что-то на бумагу – иронично (и в той же мере утомительно, у него чертовски затекла левая рука), но лучше поберечься сразу и не жалеть о последствиях. К сожалению, отлично взламывает пароли не он один, хотя он в этом и лучше остальных на порядок.

Он только закончил фразу _«Сделать так, чтобы Г. и Э. к Рождеству были вместе (раньше было бы более предпочтительно)»_ , когда раздаётся стук в дверь кабинета.  
\- Войдите, - отзывается он, закрывая блокнот.

Дверь открывается, являя взгляду изящный силуэт Рокси.

\- Мерлин? Ты хотел поговорить со мной? – спрашивает она. Её аккуратно выщипанные брови сморщены в смешанной эмоции волнения и удивления.

Мерлин ободряюще улыбается и жестом просит Рокси присесть. Юная леди Ланселот закрывает за собой дверь и занимает предложенное место перед рабочим столом.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- У меня здесь небольшой проект в стадии разработки, юная леди. – В том, чтобы ходить вокруг да около, нет никакого смысла, и Мерлин всегда благодарен Рокси за ту же прямоту, что свойственна ему самому. – И мне понадобится твоя помощь. Хотя, по факту, мне понадобится помощь всех Рыцарей в этом деле.

Когда Мерлин начинает объяснять своё план, взволнованное и удивлённое выражение лица Рокси медленно сменяется на восторженно-озорное.

Ох, будет очень забавно.

Действительно, это самое прекрасное время в году.


	2. Игра началась

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводить её весело, правда. Очень. Надеюсь, что тоже порадую кого-нибудь.

После того, как Мерлин поделился идеей с Рокси (а после и остальными агентами), несколько дней злобного плана по сведению Гарри и Эггзи подтолкнули их всех ко встрече за Круглым Столом.

\- Угроза международной безопасности? – удивлённо осведомляется Эктор со внутренним легкомыслием, ведь действовать-то придётся по совершенно иной причине.

\- Это значит, Рождество отменяется? – с грустным вздохом спрашивает Гарет. Каждая клеточка чрезмерно энергичного агента тратит силы на то, чтобы удержать его от подпрыгивания на месте в нетерпении дать старт всему механизму. 

Гарри тем временем обводит своих коллег озадаченным взглядом. Потом переключает своё внимание на Мерлина, стоящего справа, и адресует старому другу слова, слегка наклоняя голову:

\- Есть причина для нашего собрания, Мерлин? – новый Артур приподнимает бровь, спрашивая.

Двумя стульями левее от Гарри, Эггзи не сдерживает нежной улыбки, невольно расцветающей на губах по поводу вида Гарри на месте Артура. Мерлин замечает Ланселота боковым зрением, и она маскирует фырканье кашлем. Весь его самоконтроль уходит на то, чтобы сдержаться от закатывания глаз.

Что ж. Время начинать шоу.

\- Обращаясь к вашим заботам, международной угрозы не случилось, а Рождество не отменили, - начинает Мерлин, на этот раз позволяя себе закатить глаза. – Это собрание созвано по совершенно другой причине.

Краем глаза он посматривает на Гарри, и без того уверенный, что тот в ответ смотрит вопросительно.

\- Тогда в чём же дело? – спрашивает Эггзи, теперь выглядящий более заинтригованным.

Мерлин прочищает горло.

\- Так как уже декабрь, по традиции Kingsman закроется на последние две недели года, чтобы дать возможность всему штату сотрудников провести время с семьёй и любимыми людьми. И, так как этот год для нас был продуктивным во всех аспектах, я хотел бы предложить идею положить начало новой ежегодной традиции.

В этот раз Гарри адресует Мерлину подозрительный взгляд.

\- И что повлечёт за собой это предложение, Мерлин? – мягко спрашивает он, чуть разворачиваясь в сторону Мерлина, чтобы лучше его видеть.

Волшебник-технарь позволяет себе сначала улыбнуться лучшему другу, прежде чем прямо объявить:

\- Я предлагаю в этом году устроить игру «Тайный Санта». Так как это в организации будет впервые, мы для начала проведём её среди агентов. Начнём с малого, а потом, если всем мероприятие придётся по душе, можем официально сделать его традицией и добавить в Уставную Книгу.

Раздаётся одобрительный гул остальных агентов, Эггзи задумчиво кивает, и в его взгляде есть странная искра, которая не укрывается от Мерлина.

\- Мне нравится, - изрекает Эггзи. Гарри обращает всё своё внимание к своему протеже, и Мерлин со своего места также не пропускает и того, как смягчается взгляд карих глаз, когда они обращены на юного Галахада.

Эггзи, будучи всё тем же очаровательным щеночком, кое-как умудряется побороть румянец, грозящий расцвести на щеках. Вместо этого он широко улыбается Гарри и подмигивает.

\- Я думаю, надо на это согласиться, Гарри, - продолжает Эггзи, и шальная улыбка превращается в тёплую.

Мерлин считает до пяти. Они всё ещё пялятся друг на друга.

Он быстро переводит взгляд на других агентов. Он видит, как Тристан украдкой вытаскивает телефон, чтобы запечатлеть момент; Персиваль смотрит на них так, будто впервые видит, насколько невнимательны эти люди; Гарет и вовсе кусает губу с таким сосредоточенным взглядом, который похож на тот, что бывает при просмотре фильма.

Когда проходит десять секунд, но ни Гарри, ни Эггзи всё ещё не прекращают играть в гляделки, Мерлин громко вздыхает. С такими темпами они никогда не будут вместе, пока Мерлин не прокричит об этом прямо у них перед носом.

Можно понадеяться, что до этого всё же не дойдёт.

Будем держать кулачки.

\- Прелестная идея, Мерлин!

Наконец, Рокси (ну просто ангел во плоти) разрушает молчание с преувеличенно громким смехом, хотя в её глазах и читается совсем другое, и Мерлину совсем не хочется знать, что именно, учитывая то, какой устрашающей может быть эта изящная молодая женщина.

К счастью, это однозначно прерывает игру в гляделки между Гарри и Эггзи. Краснея, Эггзи кашляет, пряча неловкость, а Гарри прочищает горло, прежде чем чрезмерно внимательно взглянуть на Мерлина.

\- Да, звучит как отличная идея, Мерлин, - высказывается он, кивая, и осматривает остальных агентов. – Все согласны с предложением Мерлина?

Со всего стола слышится хор разноголосых «да», и Эггзи широко улыбается этому факту.

_Ладно, это было несложно,_ думает Мерлин. _Первая стадия завершена, переходим ко второй._

Прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, Гарри опережает его:

\- Раз мы всё решили, когда следует начинать?

_А вот и вторую стадию можно вычеркнуть._

\- Мы можем начать хоть сейчас. На самом деле, я взял на себя право выписать на бумажки наши имена, на случай, если вы все с этим согласитесь.

\- Ты был так уверен, что мы все скажем да? – Гарри выглядит скептически, и Мерлин быстро отвечает:

\- Нет, я был совершенно уверен, что вы все откажетесь, - произносит он с нахальной улыбкой.

Воздавая долг своему позывному, он вытаскивает шапку Санты буквально из ниоткуда (чуть позже он поделился, что обожал в юности показывать фокусы). Но настоящий фокус здесь в том, что прежде, до встречи, Мерлин и остальные уже вытащили имена друг друга. Имена на записках внутри шапки принадлежат только Гарри и Эггзи, но остальные тоже вытащат по одной бумажке для видимого эффекта. Дешёвый трюк, конечно, но всегда срабатывает. Если кто-либо вытащит своё собственное имя, ему нужно будет выбрать другой листочек.

Мерлин выбирает записку первым. Потом предлагает шапку Гарри, у которого пара секунд уходит на то, чтобы решить, какую из двух сложенных бумажек следует выбрать. Всё-таки приняв решение, он передает колпак направо от себя, и Персиваль выбирает сложенный жёлтый стикер. Шапка Санты перемещается из рук в руки по Круглому Столу, пока все не сделают выбор.

Когда Гарри вернул пустую шляпу Мерлину, они хором досчитали до трёх и раскрыли бумажки. 

Борс издаёт преувеличенно громкое «Ого!», в а Кей тихо хихикает. 

Мерлин закатывает глаза. _Ведите себя естественно,_ говорил он. Но нет, они ведут себя так, как будто никогда подобным образом не реагируют на чиновников, убийц и террористов.

Вместо этого он изучает реакции Гарри и Эггзи и не остаётся разочарованным. Гарри выглядит самодовольно и немного взволнованно, и знакомый блеск в глазах напоминает Мерлину о полных адреналина сумасшедших выходках, в которые лучший друг втягивал его во времена их юности. Эггзи, напротив, выглядит, как кот, сожравший канарейку.

_Отлично. Значит, они вытянули правильные имена._

\- Стандартные правила заключаются в том, что никому нельзя обмениваться именами или озвучивать имя человека, которое им попалось, - начинает Мерлин с суровым взглядом. – Относительно новых правил: мы будем покупать семь подарков тому, чьё имя нам досталось. Обмен подарками начнётся девятнадцатого декабря и закончится в Рождество, когда мы все и откроем, у кого чьё имя. И, так как главный офис и ателье закрыты в это время, я решил, что мы можем провести обмен подарками у меня дома, так как идея мероприятия также была моей.

\- Ого, да ты правда обдумал и спланировал это, чувак, - вставляет своё словцо Эггзи со взглядом, в котором читается восхищение.

\- Он наш координатор из объективных причин, - коротко замечает Рокси с нечитаемой усмешкой в сторону Мерлина.

Мерлин третий раз за утро закатывает глаза.

\- Что ж, я и впрямь с нетерпением жду, - добавляет Гарри с улыбкой, адресованной каждому за столом, но его взгляд застывает на Эггзи на секунду дольше, чем необходимо, прежде чем снова обратиться к местному волшебнику. – Есть ли фиксированная цена, в пределах которой должны быть подарки, Мерлин?

\- Не меньше, чем тысячу фунтов, - ухмыляется Мерлин. – О, да ладно, Гавейн, это разве что малый след оставит на Вашем кошельке, - добавляет он с сердитым взглядом на бормочущего что-то агента. 

Гарри выпрямляется в своём кресле.

\- Если на этом всё, то собрание завершено.

Все агенты поднимаются со своих стульев, кроме Мерлина, которому зато ближе всех до двери. Ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Гарри и Эггзи опять залипли в этом полном любви переглядывании.

Но это же здорово, в самом деле.

_Переходим к третьей стадии._


	3. Санта, не принесёшь мне действительно нужный подарок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закончу её к следующему Рождеству, полагаю.

У Эггзи в голове гул от предвкушения. Он не просто умудрился вытянуть имя Гарри в «Тайном Санте», но и теперь имеет шанс сделать для любви своей жизни семь подарков. Ладно, Эггзи не тот человек, которого можно назвать очень романтичным, но он знает толк в романтике и попытается в этот раз таким быть. Для Гарри, Эггзи сделает всё, что угодно, чтобы его осчастливить. Он всё ещё не совсем уверен, что дарить главе Kingsman, но знает, что идея скоро появится. В конце концов, сейчас только третье декабря. У него всё ещё есть две недели, чтобы подумать о тех семи подарках и о том, где их купить.

С другой стороны, Эггзи не хочет покупать для Гарри что-то просто дорогое. О, он достаточно уверен, что в итоге всё равно получится дорого, в этом никаких сомнений. Но он хочет также, чтобы эти подарки были глубокомысленными и личными. Он хочет подарить Гарри что-нибудь такое, что заставило бы старшего агента посмотреть на него в новом свете.

Может, что-нибудь, сделанное на заказ?

Или что-нибудь, имеющее отношение к его хобби? Он помнит, что помимо пугающего увлечения Гарри коллекционировать дохлых бабочек и хранить у себя чучело собаки, у него есть ещё обширное собрание редких старых изданий книг.

Или… или… о, чёрт возьми, это куда сложнее, чем он думал.

Он кусает губу, пока размышляет об этом, и раздумывает над тем, с какой стороны лучше всего подойти к вопросу. И совершенно неосознанно он вдруг обнаруживает, что стоит перед хартовской – артуровской – дверью.

_Хех,_ думает Эггзи, _всё равно я в итоге всегда возвращаюсь к тебе._

Он съёживается в непонятном страхе. _Чёрт, перегибаю, да?_

Он мысленно отпихивает эту мысль и заставляет себя постучать.

\- Войдите, - раздаётся приглушённым голосом Гарри.

Эггзи еле успокаивает себя, когда по спине непроизвольно бегут мурашки. Он никогда не преодолеет ощущение великолепно звучащего голоса Гарри. О, а ещё Эггзи интересно, какие другие звуки Гарри способен издавать – 

_Оооо, Анвин, вот здесь и остановись._

\- Эггзи, - приятное удивление в голосе Харта возвращает юного агента в реальность. Он моргает несколько раз и фокусирует внимание на Гарри, и зелёные глаза смотрят прямо в карие.

_Как растопленный шоколад,_ услужливо предлагает сознание.

_Господибоже. Анвин, замолчи._

\- Чему обязан такому удовольствию? – слышит он вопрос Гарри.

\- Я думал, просто, завалюсь тебя навестить, - легко и с улыбкой отвечает Эггзи.

Гарри кивает головой очень в своём стиле, и особая, хартовская улыбка делает его красивое лицо ещё привлекательнее. Это та самая улыбка, которую Эггзи всегда раньше видел только в свою сторону – полная, искренняя улыбка, показывающая ямочки на его щеках. Это улыбка, к которой Эггзи так привязан, посреди многих других вещей, относящихся к Гарри. А ещё Эггзи эгоистично думает, что эту свою улыбку Гарри бережёт только для него, и это заставляет сердце мальчишки каждый раз пропускать удар.

\- Тебе разве никуда не нужно? – спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая бровь, но его улыбка никуда не девается.

Эггзи закатывает глаза:

\- Самолёт не через час вылетает. Это просто однодневная поездка по Францию, а к обеду я уже вернусь.

\- Цель – собрать информацию, если не ошибаюсь?

\- Ага, и Рокси с той же целью сейчас в Испании. С той только разницей, что она там останется на ночь.

\- Будь осторожен, Эггзи, - убедительно говорит Гарри.

Его улыбка теперь исчезла и сменилась хмурым выражением, и каждая частичка силы воли Эггзи уходит на то, чтобы не податься вперёд и не стереть эту грустную эмоцию поцелуем.

\- Всё пройдёт отлично, Гарри, - подавив все желания, улыбается Эггзи. – Ты и не заметишь, как я уже вернусь.

Гарри чуть смущённо улыбается и поправляет галстук (привычка? Эггзи никогда не узнает наверняка), прежде чем выпрямиться.

\- Я полагаюсь на Вас, Галахад, - он усмехается.

Чёрт, не воплощение ли это всех смертных грехов.

_Ты можешь положиться на меня везде и в любых обстоятельст-_

_Нифига не помогает! Замолчи, чёрт побери,_ одёргивает он себя.

Его ненамеренное смятение, должно быть, отразилось на лице, потому что Гарри одарил Эггзи взволнованным взглядом.

\- Эггзи, ты в порядке?

Эггзи в ответ кашляет, закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы выиграть время на возможность собраться.

\- Да, Гарри… просто… ох…. Просто думаю, кто же мой Тайный Санта, вот и всё.

Выражение лица наставника сменяется на понимающее, и он кивает.

\- Я тоже об этом думаю, - задумчиво говорит Гарри с какой-то озорной улыбкой.

\- Есть шанс, что ты скажешь мне, кто у тебя, а, Гарри? – подначивает Гэри.

Гарри усмехается:

\- Ты же знаешь правила, Эггзи, и лучше их соблюдать.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Только между нами. Кроме того, может, мы сможем помочь друг другу с идеями насчёт подарков?

_Ох._

Ох, Эггзи чёртов гений.

_Хо-хо-хо,_ внутренне ликует он, _небольшая ложь никому не навредит, верно?_

\- Тебе попался непростой человек? – говорит Гарри с просачивающимся в голос интересом. – Мой довольно загадочен.

Эггзи смотрит и видит, что Гарри, кажется, сейчас согласится на его предложение. Хотя, в его взгляде есть странный блеск, смотрящийся… заговорщицки? Подозрительно?

\- Вроде того, - без труда врёт Эггзи, пожимая плечами. – В смысле, я думал, что мужчине подарки покупать легко, но он всё же не самый простой.

А теперь Гарри выглядит заинтересованным.

_Ну же, Гарри. Попадись хоть раз, любовь моя._

\- Действительно? И кто же это?

_Да, Гарри._

\- Я скажу, если ты тоже скажешь. Иначе несправедливо, - с ухмылкой отвечает Эггзи.

Гарри некоторое время обдумывает его слова с невольной кривой улыбкой.

Наконец, он начинает говорить, одаривая Эггзи задумчивым взглядом.

\- Это только между нами, Эггзи. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы остальные узнали, что мы в первый же день нарушили правила. Это достаточно ясно?

\- Кристально ясно. Ты же знаешь меня, я не стукач.

\- Конечно, нет, дорогой мой мальчик.

Эггзи сглатывает.

_Чёрт побери тебя и твои идиотские выражения привязанности, очаровательный ты козёл._

\- Хорошо. Тогда, на счёт три, мы одновременно говорим, кто кого вытянул, хорошо?

Гарри пожимает плечами:

\- Вполне справедливо.

\- Раз.

Чёрт, а что, если они оба скажут одно и то же имя? Вот этого он не продумал.

_Мне нельзя сказать, что это Рокси, потому что я уже сказал, что это мужчина. Я придурок._

\- Два.

Он смотрит на Гарри и читает в глазах мужчины ожидание, предвкушение даже.

_Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста –_

\- Мерлин.

\- Рокси.

Они смотрят друг на друга удивлённо.

_Ох,_ вяло думает Эггзи, _а этого я не ожидал._

\- Оу, - Гарри приподнимает брови, и на секунду Эггзи кажется, что в его глазах читается разочарование, но он может быть неправ. – Ну, теперь я вижу, что это и впрямь проблема. Покупать подарки Мерлину весьма непросто, - добавляет он с усмешкой.

\- Да… да, весьма, - бормочет Эггзи в ответ. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы не обращать внимания на разочарование, тяжестью заполняющее его грудь, и прочищает горло. – Я не слишком близко знаю Мерлина, хотя мы и знакомы почти три года.

Гарри понимающе улыбается.

\- Мерлин ненавидит, когда дарят одежду, но зато у него есть коллекция пластинок, которая всё увеличивается и увеличивается, и он никогда не откажется от бутылки хорошего вина. И ещё он ужасный сладкоежка.

\- Спасибо, Гарри, - Эггзи вымучивает улыбку. – С Рокси, кстати, всё не так просто. Обувь и духи – не вариант, их она предпочитает покупать сама.

\- Спасибо, Эггзи, это значительно сузило мой круг идей, - саркастически отзывается Гарри, вынуждая Эггзи сдерживать смех.

\- У неё слабость к кашемиру и наручным часам. И она одержима всем, что связано с Marvel, так что…

\- Уже лучше.

\- Придурок.

После этого они оба замолкают, Эггзи - беззастенчиво уставившись на Гарри, а сам старший агент – глядя в ответ с мягкой улыбкой.

_Я могу стоять так весь день и не устать,_ мечтательно думает он.

В конце концов, Гарри отрывает от юноши взгляд и кашляет, понимая, что ситуация вышла неловкой. Эггзи чувствует внезапную острую боль в груди, потому что теперь он знает. Знает, что Гарри никогда не будет думать о нём в том свете, в каком он сам думает о Гарри. Чёрт, да он вообще, возможно, видит в нём сына.

Эггзи прикрывает глаза и съёживается от одной мысли. Он запрещает себе даже думать об этом и пропускает грустный взгляд, который на долю секунды мелькает в выражении лица Гарри.

\- Эм, мне пора, - начинает Эггзи. Он поднимается, расплетая ноги. – Просто вспомнил, что улетаем-то мы с Рокси вместе. Меня просто раньше выкинут, чем её.

Он замечает, как Гарри прочищает горло, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы поправить кучу бумаг, разбросанных по столу.

\- Конечно. Удачи и береги себя, Эггзи, - отвечает Гарри, наконец поднимая на Гэри строгий взгляд.

Эггзи не думает, кажется ли его улыбка слишком влюблённой, пока он идёт обратно к двери.

\- Я всегда осторожен, Гарри. Увидимся позже, ага?

\- Разумеется, Эггзи.

Помахав рукой на прощание, Эггзи закрывает за собой дверь.

_Соберись, Анвин,_ упрекает он себя мысленно.

Он расправляет плечи и бредёт к ангару, где позже встретится с Рокси, чтобы вместе улететь. 

Может быть, своей лучшей подруге он должен довериться со всем произошедшим.


End file.
